


Adashicember

by MattWritesStuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Has Trust Issues, Adam (Voltron) Is A Dork, Angst, Both Of Them Are Messes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Scars, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, These Two Are Married, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, We’re Visiting The Past babyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattWritesStuff/pseuds/MattWritesStuff
Summary: Some short writings about these two beautiful dorks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adam goes through feelings for Shiro and has a bit of a breakdown going through the bad ones. 
> 
> (Note, this is my first time writing these two. I know it’s very short, but trust me, they’ll get better)

At first, the room was quiet; the only sound heard around the room was quiet breathing from the two bodies cuddling into each other. Adam had his glasses placed on the nightstand facing his back, so all he could only see Takashi. 

The male sleeping in his arms breathed softly through his nose, strands of white hair falling across his features. The scar across his nose was barely visible in the darkness encasing the room, but Adam knew it was there. His chest rose and fell with every little breath he took, and his eyes were closed peacefully. 

He looked like an angel. 

Even after everything his husband had been through, he still looked as beautiful as he remembered him. 

When Adam first met Takashi, he was still a cargo pilot. They instantly connected, with the wish of becoming more in the years they trained at the Garrison. Takashi had a specific look in his eyes during those years, one of childlike wonder yet still holding a maturity that only Takashi could present. 

Even if those days were short lived. 

When Takashi had chosen to go on the mission, it broke Adam. Don’t get him wrong, he knew how much this meant to the other male; it was his dream for as long as Adam knew him. But even so, the hurt that grew in his chest as he realized Takashi chose a dream over him was maddening. 

Adam desperately wanted Takashi to stay. He loved him more than he thought possible, and knowing that he was leaving him tore him down. It was a feeling he wished no one should ever have to feel, even if life was unrelenting on how it hurt people. 

The reminder of how it felt to hear the news that day, of how his Takashi had most likely died and was never coming back, that brought him to tears. 

Adam tried to be silent, he really did; try as he might, a few broken sobs left his chest as he shakily drew in unsteady breaths. 

Then Takashi woke up. 

Suddenly, he felt a rough hand gently caress his face. It was covered in small callouses and cuts, which could only mean that he had woken his lover. He didn’t dare open his eyes, in fear of seeing Takashi‘s face. 

“Shh, you’re okay,” A voice deep from sleep murmured, the thumb of Takashi’s left hand circling his cheek. The bed creaked with a small amount of movement, and he felt lips press against his temple. “I’m here.” 

Finally, he managed to open his eyes, and say grew ones staring back at him. He could see a glaze covering his steel eyes, and say the wet outline of tears start to form. Takashi gave him a watery smile, and what he said next caused Adam to press his lips against his husband’s. 

“We’re both here, and we’ll be okay.”


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam hears Shiro singing, and a huge amount of fluff insues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know how late this is, but I finally got to uploading another chapter! I’ve just been kinda busy at the moment, and haven’t been able to get much sleep, so please try to understand that. Also, I’ll try and do the other prompts over the weekend! 
> 
> Also, if you like a lot of fluff, then you’ll like this chapter! If not, well,, you’re not gonna be very happy jgjg

If there was anything Adam wasn’t expecting to hear, it was Shiro to be singing. 

They had only been dating for a couple of months, and even though most people would know if their significant other had a good voice or not, Adam was not most people. 

So, as he lifted his hand to knock upon the door, when he heard singing, he faltered slightly. 

“Oh simple thing, where have you gone,” 

He didn’t expect to stand at the door and listen like an idiot in love, but...actually he was kind of expecting that after hearing Takashi’s voice. 

“I’m getting old and I need something to rely on,” 

His voice was amazing, to say the least. His voice was deep and held a slight rasp, and it held a weight to it; like no one had ever heard him sing before. Which was a shock, because boy did his boyfriend have a talent.

“So tell me when you’re gonna let me in, I’m growing old and I need somewhere to begin.” 

Adam had figured Shiro was distracted, so, as quietly as possible, he opened the door. He tried for slow, but it seemed as though his lover had caught him, who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

Takashi was folding a few uniforms, neatly placing the ones already done in a small pile. His dark eyes looked into Adam’s, and his shock seemed to last for a few seconds. 

With a hand tucked behind his neck scratching nervously, he let out a small chuckle. “Sorry,” He apologized, eyes still locked onto Takashi’s. He didn’t dare move, however, with the fear of Takashi scolding him. So he stood. “You just have such a gifted voice, I couldn’t help but listen. I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable-“ 

Takashi’s facial expression switched from shock to one of..love? Possibly? “Adam, it’s not a problem,” He smiled wider, and Adam mentally thanked a god he didn’t believe in for the sight. “If you wanted to hear me sing, all you had to do is ask, love.” 

Once again mentally keening at the pet name, Adam was sure he gave a face of relief at the reassurance. However, it didn’t last long, as it was replaced with confusion. “Wait, you sounded like you’ve never sung in front of anyone before. Why are you so calm about this?” 

Takashi let out a small sigh, but it wasn’t one out of exasperation. No, he was just simply understanding of the confusion. God, Adam did not deserve this man. “You would be correct,” He murmured slightly, sounding embarrassed, but if so his face gave no indication. “I have not sang in front of anyone before. You’re the first.” 

Shiro didn’t seem finished, however, as he moved forward around the small bed. Adam, once again, did not move, even though he felt like he should. Not away, but closer; he liked being close to his lover. Takashi was now actually in front of him, and took Adam’s hands into his own. Then, he intertwined their fingers, finally connecting them together just a little bit closer. 

“I trust you, and care deeply for you, so I wouldn’t mind singing for you.” Takashi finished, a smile of adoration and love adorning his features. A face that Adam wanted to kiss, that he wanted to cherish, that he wanted to see everyday, when no one else could. He wanted to see Takashi like this forever. 

Before Adam could reply, however, his boyfriend beat him to it. But not with his speaking voice, oh no. 

He was singing to him. 

“And if you have a minute why don’t we go,” He sang out softly, releasing one of his hands in favor of placing it upon Adam’s shoulder. Not knowing how to respond, he moved closer to Takashi, chests nearly together as Adam placed his hand upon the others cheek. His thumb rubbed soothing circles onto the skin, and Takashi leaned into the touch, eyes staying locked onto his. “Talk about it somewhere only we know.” 

He continued, face leaning into Adam’s, and the latter felt himself leaning into it, as well. “This could be the end of everything,” His voice was filled with love for the man facing him, and Adam had no doubt his face was filled with the same amount of adoration Takashi’s held. “So why don’t we go...” 

He trailed off, as his lips finally placed themselves against Adam’s. With his hand still on Takashi’s cheek, he freed the other, moving it down to hold Takashi from his lower back. The other followed suit, finding its place on Adam’s hip. 

With their eyes closed, they only felt the presence of each other in the otherwise quiet space. 

Somewhere only we know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
